The Human Coat Rack-CANCELED
by awkwardtee
Summary: The Dimmer family has been keeping a secret for years. And after 19 years of keeping their blinds shut and their doors locked, that little secret slips out. And Elsa is right on it. (Rated M for Language)
1. Chapter One

I do not own the American Horror Story! Just the Dimmer family!

"Devil child." The words would slip out of her mouth like venom.

But little did they know, a small child stood on her tip-toes to peak over the kitchen counter. Watching her parents bicker and argue on their next plan.

She rubbed her running nose as she saw the smoke leaving from her mothers pink painted lips. Soon followed by the shaking of a head as she leaned further back into the floral pattered sofa. No matter what, she always admired how she held the cigarette loosely in between her fingers.

"Hush, shes in the other room-"

"What else do I need to call her? Freak! Mistake! I used all of them..."

"Ronda,please...We just need to hide-"

"And where the hell do we do that, Charles?" She snapped, putting out the cigarette on the glass table. "They've grown so fast, a hat wont even cover them anymore. The church is going to find us soon. And when they do, they'll kill her. Or even worse. Us."

"Then well...run away somewhere. Far away. Away from everyone."

There was a silence. A silence not uncommon for the young couple.

And as if there were no tomorrow, the Dimmer family packed up all of their belongings, strapped it all on top of their car and drove off. Not knowing where they were going but stopping in front of an old abandoned house. Ronda stepped out of the light blue car. Dropping her cigarette onto the dirt road and stepping on it with a sparkly heel. Crossing her arms over her chest, she surveyed the house. Ignoring the sound of a sigh coming from her new husband, Charles. His usual slicked back blonde hair now unruly and looking rather dirty. He walked over to the backseat and ducked down, looking though the slightly tinted window. Glaring at the pale little girl who sat patiently in the torn up leather seat. A beige dress covering her knees and her small hands folded neatly in her lap. He stopped at the girls neck. Not wanting to look at the horrible monstrosities growing from the top of her head.

"What did we do wrong?" He muttered to himself.

And ever since then, the Dimmers have been keeping a secret from the small town of Jupiter. Keeping it locked away in a room in the basement where they 'coincidentally' kept all of their crosses and bibles in. Only unlocking the door when both of them were home and opening the window at night.

But soon, they whole world will know of natures greatest mistake. Carmen Dimmer.


	2. Chapter Two

Carmen paced back and forth in the small white room. Her hands covering her ears, attempting to tune out the shouts and chants from outside. She could barely make them out.

"The child from hell!"

"Devil child!"

"She must be staked!"

It was her childhood all over again.

But what made her stop in her tracks was the sound of the sound of a creaky door opening behind her. Turning her head, she gave a small smile at the familiar freckled faced woman walking into the room. Eerie silence hung in the air as a nervous look was set across her features. With a shaky hand, she set a cup of something steaming on the side table next to the made up bed.

"You-uh." The woman cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact by looking at her hands "Didn't sleep?"

_'How can I with all those people screaming?'_ She thought but yet, kept her mouth shut. Simply shaking her head.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything." She said, keeping her eyes glued to her shoes.

And Carmen watched as she rushed back out the door. Slamming it behind her and sighing once she heard a muffled scream. The reactions did hurt her feeling very much, she wanted her parents. Especially her mother. She wondered what they did to them by now. The thought made her heart race and her palms sweaty as flashbacks from a few days ago flew past her mind.

"Don't you touch her!" She heard from downstairs.

Footsteps shook the walls as Carmen sat with her knees to her chest in the old antique closet. Tears threatening to run down her face as the footsteps got louder and louder. She started to hear things breaking from downstairs. The horrified screams from her mother made her start to sob.

"Come out right now!" A husky voice called out from outside the doors.

But the scared teenager stayed where she was. Remembering the instructions her father told her earlier.

_'Don't come out until me or your mother get you.'_

But they never came. The closet doors flew open and she was pulled out into the open by force. Landing onto her bare hands and knees violently. Splinters from the wood beneath her digging into her skin. The whole room white from the sudden exposure to the light shining through the small window beside her.

"She has…horns!"

"Its worse than I thought. This is the devils work."

"She needs to be punished."

And here she was. Stuck inside some old church in the middle of Jupiter. Suddenly, word got out that a girl with a horrible disfigurement that was from the work of the devil himself was in town and people immediately started protesting in front of the church to execute her. She's even seen some signs that said something about, 'Go back to the freak show.' How rude she thought.

But all she wanted was to feel the warm embrace of her mother.

"My, my." A heavily accented voice said from behind her.

She spun around quickly to see a blonde woman standing in the middle of her room, her presence almost haunting. Her perfectly curled hair framed her makeup covered face. Bright blue eye shadow making Carmen cringe as she walked closer towards her.

She peeled off her large fur coat and threw it on the bed with ease. Setting her hands on her hips as she looked at her from top to bottom. She suddenly felt as if she were some piece of meat. Sensing her insecurity, the mysterious woman chuckled, glancing her painted nails.

"Who..." Carmen chose her words carefully. "...are you?"

"Why my darling."

She gave a wide smile.

"My name is Elsa. And im going to make you a star."

~~~~AN~~~~

Thank all of your for reading! This is my first story and im freaking out about how many people followed it. I know its a bit...wonky but I promise that i will get better! Helpful criticism and ideas always appreciated! I hope you guys have an awesome day!

-JR


	3. Chapter Three

_Long time no see? XP_

~~~AN~~~

A star? The word repeated in her head as she narrowed her eyebrows at the blonde woman in front of her.

She opened her mouth to say something but was immediately cut off from the feeling of two hands on the base of her precious curved horns. Usually, she would push her away from the unfamiliar feeling but there was something about the way she held them in her hand. Like her father. She was careful as fingers ran up all the way to the tip of the ivory monstrosities growing on the top of her head.

"Gorgeous..." She muttered under her breath.

Carmen couldn't help but turn red at the woman's compliment. Elsa chuckled from the color of the girls face, her hand tucking under her chin to have a clearer look at her. Elsa searched for something in her dark blue eyes. A familiar look deep inside of them, a look that she could spot from a mile away.

Fear.

"What is it child, have you never heard a compliment before?" She joked.

Carmen quickly shook her head, making Elsa gasp and place a hand dramatically on her chest. Causing her to flinch. "Oh, no. That's certainly has to change."

And with the flip of her hair, the blonde woman turned around and walked over towards the bed. Picking up her fur coat and looking over her shoulder at the horned girl standing awkwardly next to the window. Her hands fiddling with a stray string of her dirty light blue dress.

"Am I going to have to put this on myself?"

Her horns brushed against the roof of the car as soon as she settled into the black leather seats.

It was a mystery how Elsa was able to sneak Carmen out of the carefully watched church. Almost as if this were her hundredth time doing this with a person. Carmen was obviously reluctant to go with the charming stranger. But, she had a feeling that if she stayed there any longer, something bad would have happened to her by the end of the week. Did this mean she was on the run now? The teenage girl leaned on her fist, staring longingly out of the window as the trees passed by quickly. They were in the middle of no where it seemed. In the corner of her eye, she peaked at the blonde haired woman who raised the lit cigarette to her lips, instantly reminding her of how her mother held a cigarette between her carefully painted nails.

Elsa chuckled as she turned her head to look at the pale horned child. Carmen's cheeks immediately heating up as she was caught red handed staring at her, snapping her head down to look at her hand once again playing with the strand piece of string from her dress.

"You, my dear."

Carmen's head shot up from the sound of her heavily accented voice and Elsa kept her gaze focused not on at her face but onto the top of her head.

Flashing a warm smile, "You're going to be what saves us."

Carmen didn't know whether she was talking to her or her horns.

She waited for her to elaborate more but only received a lung full of smoke as Elsa exhaled smoke out of her nose. Raising her hand to cover her mouth, she let out a pathetic cough. Ultimately leaning back into the leather seat once again and staring aimlessly out the window.

She had missed her parents already. She wanted to see them, hug them, but deep inside, she knew they would be better off without her anywhere near them. The thought made her sigh longingly in her head. Was she ever going to see them again? What if they were...dead? But before she could think about any more horrendous possibilities of her parents being stoned by the Christians who stood outside their house, her thoughts were cut off by the sudden halt of the car.

"Were here, Darling." She announced, the car door suddenly opening for her.

Elsa took a step out, breathing in the familiar scent of plastic and cheap perfume. Or how she defines it, the smell of 'fame'. Carmen followed her shortly, ducking her head extra low to make sure her horns didn't damage the town car any more. Unlike the first time she entered it. Elsa turned towards the horned girl and touched her shoulder gently. The foreign feeling causing the hair behind Carmen's neck to rise as she followed the blonde woman's gaze. And with a sweep of a hand, Elsa presented the large tent.

"Welcome to the Freak Show." She whispered.

~~~AN~~~

_A little rusty but I have a huge surprise for the next chapter. That will probably be submitted later on tonight or tomorrow morning. Because, you guys deserve it for waiting so damn long, hahaha._

_If this chapter is sorta ehhh,I apologize, im still getting back ito the feel of this story :)_

_I would love if you guys could review this story and post what you would like to see next or any ideas. And if Its good, ill actually put it into the story and give you a shot out! Thanks lots_

_Kisses~xoxo _


	4. Chapter Four

_As I promised, Chapter Four :)_

**~~AN~~**

Jimmy Darling stared at his mother. An incredulous look on his face as she continued to comb through her beard slowly.

"Another one?"

"Yep." Ethel sighed, setting the rusty comb on the table of her old vanity. Resting her hands onto her knees as she continued to look at the ground.

Jimmy pursed his lips, the back of his hands wiping rubbing against his forehead in thought. Pacing back and forth in the old trailer as he attempted to piece together exactly what Elsa was planning this time. Ethel watched him with saddened eyes. _She must be up for something_, he thought. First the twins and now some random person Elsa had happened to find off the side of the road? Money. It could only be that one solution. He could understand with the twins. But what so called 'problem' did this other guy had that made Elsa think he could top the famous two headed ladies?

"He must be some kind of...monster."

"Jimmy-"

"More hideous than the twins, im sure. If Elsa thinks he can top them-"

"Jimmy!"

There was an eerie silence In the air. Ethel stood up and sighed deeply, walking towards her son as he looked down at the ground. His deformed hands balled tightly at his sides.

"Jimmy. No matter what Elsa does, its for the best."

Jimmy scoffed, "Since when does Elsa do anything for us?" he spat. "Its all about her...We already have to deal with Meep being...gone." He stated slowly, his voice choking up involuntarily before frowning.

Ethel was careful, knowing Jimmy's tendency to become violent and...do things...he would regret later. She held out her hands to her son and spoke.

"You need to stay out of Elsa's way, Jimmy. Before you do something you'll-"

And before Ethel could finish her sentence, Jimmy was already out the trailer door. Not hearing the long sigh that escaped from her mouth as he slammed the metal door closed behind him.

"-regret."

The boy ran his tongue across his bottom lip, wiping them with the back of his hand shortly after as he stormed towards Elsa's tent. The biggest tent in the whole lot he may add. He could scoff anytime he though about it, her voice popping into his mind.

_"The bigger the star, the bigger the tent, Jimmy." _

Screw Ethel's words, Jimmy was going to give Elsa a piece of his mind for once. About exactly how he feels about the events that recently occurred at the Freak Show. The cops murder, Meeps death and now that Dell guy and his whore of a wife staying with them. Hes always had a bad feeling abut those two. Hell, he was certain Dell was the cause of Meep being arrested. _The fucking nerve_ he thought.

But the sight of a new tent made him stop in his tracks. He furrowed a brow ,_ when the hell did we set that up_? Then suddenly, a blonde haired woman came walking out of it. And Jimmy immediately recognized her as the one and only; Elsa. He then remembered that he hadn't talked to her ever since Meeps burial. He refused to speak to her once he found out she let the man who practically handed his innocent friend to the police perform with them. The thought made Jimmy grind his back teeth as he stomped towards the new found tent. Curiosity getting ahead of him as he waited for the woman to disappear Wanting to see what this new guy was all about. What if Elsa had gone out recruiting for more freaks to make up for Meeps loss?...

"Meeps replacement my ass." He whispered harshly, lifting up the curtain up and only to see a bed with am outline of a figure laying underneath the comforter.

Jimmy stared at the figure, slightly surprised of how small it was. And if Jimmy held his breath, he swore he heard small scratches against the headboard.

He took a step towards into the tent, letting the entrance of the tent fall behind him. Continuing to make small steps towards the bed. The scratches becoming louder and louder the more the figure stirred in their supposed sleep. And soon, Jimmy was right above the figure. The darkness that engulfed them both made him incapable to see the person below him. Or even where the scratches were coming from. Jimmy stuck a deformed hand out, ready to pull back the blanket that covered the persons body. Exposing them and their horrible deforimity. What would make him like us? He thought. What was worse than having having no arms or no lower body. Two heads stuck onto one body. Or even having fused fingers.

But then.

He stopped.

His hand fell to his side as he sighed mentally, turning back around and exiting the tent quietly.

Ethel was right.

It would be better if he stayed away from Elsa's new 'star'. Nothing mattered anymore as the feeling of nausea swept over him as he thought of the sleeping figure once more. Meep was gone. And he wasnt coming back. Horrible thoughts continued to circle his head as he walked back to his own trailer. He soon was going to find out what this new person was all about. But until then, he was going to drink away his sorrows once more. Or maybe not. Who knows? Jimmy sure didn't know.

_For now._

...

Carmen woke up to a tapping on her forehead. Cracking her eyes open only to pull the cover back over her face. Moaning as she say the sun peak through her small window. She had noticed that her bed felt...more stiff...than it did before.

And the smell in the air...was different. The old smell of books was gone and replaced with a much more earthier smell she thought. Almost like she was outside.

Then it hit her.

She immediately sat up from her so called 'bed' and held the blanket to her chest. Staring incredulously at the incredibly tall woman who stood in front of her. Her mouth open in horror as was in the giant womans arms was the most smallest person she had ever seen. Carmen attempted to scream for her mothers help but was only left breathless as the giant woman laughed.

"Don't scream. Elsa told us to get you."

Elsa, Carmen repeated in her mind.

One side of her relaxed in relief as the other side remained horribly aware. It was as if everything was just one horrible dream. Hiding in the closet, being found by the mob of angry Christians. A woman with hideously drawn on eyebrows saving her from the church and bring her to the a giant tent. Everything ran in slow motion as her and Elsa had walked towards the giant red mouth.

But it wasn't a dream.

This was real.

Taking an abnormal amount of air, Carmen placed the comforter aside and sat at the edge of her bed. Placing her hands on her lap as the giant and small woman looked at each other from the new girls actions. Suddenly, she rose her joined hands underneath her nose and began muttering;

"The Lord is my strength and my shield and in him I trust."

The horned girls eyes fluttered open as she looked up at the two women staring at her in awe. The unwanted attention causing her cheeks to heat up as for all 19 years of her life, Carmen had always woken up to a prayer. Almost automatic she would sit or kneel at the edge of her bed and pray to the Lord that her horns would soon go away. That she, the devil, would devote her life to him as his child and to forgive her sins. But when Carmen is stuck in her room all day as her parents were out, she would read the Bible. Believing that one day, the Lord would forgive her sins. Mother would want her to pray. Mother would want her to.

"Well, erm." The Amazon woman readjusted the braid that wrapped around her head with one hand, giving Carmen her best smile. "My name is Eve. And this," She pointed to the small girl who sat in her arms. " is Ma Petite. For obvious reasons." The small Indian girl and Amazon woman both chuckled from the joke.

Carmen smiled nervously and looked at her hands. Hearing Eve clear her throat.

"Elsa told us to come and get you." Carmen's head shot up from hearing the name of the blonde woman once again. This time, her dark blue eyes yearning to hear more of what Elsa wanted of her. "She wanted to meet you at the main stage."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Were going to teach you how to tightrope."

**~~AN~~**

_Jimmy POV's for the win XP_

_I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and a little sneak peak of Jimmy. Just letting you know, I myself am not a religious purpose. I only thought it would make sense if Carmen was raised that way. I mean, you know. Its her character. But dont worry, there wont be any religious lectures in this sotry. Maybe a talk about why she is how she is but no spoilers...or was that a spoiler itself?_

_See you in a few days :)_

_-JR_

_Kisses xoxo~_


	5. Goodbye For Now

Hey guys.

This is going to be the end of The Human Coatrack.

Yeah, I know. I suck.

But im just not into the show or the story and I don't think its fair to give you chapters I just pulled out of my ass.

Maybe one day ill update a chapter...until then...this story is canceled.

Thank you all who followed and favorited. Reviewed and loved.

This story will be a stepping stone for me to be able to know what to do and what not to do next time when I want to publish something.

Anyways, have a merry day :)

-JR


End file.
